Vampire Roy x Ed
by SatansFantasticSons
Summary: Roy's been half a vampire for 10 years... It's been driving him mad and now he gives in to his blood lust. What will happen when Ed is charged with finding the 'vampire' murderer? (i suck at summaries so yeah) (rated M for different chapters with language and mature activities)
1. Introductory

Vampire!Roy x Ed

*ROYS POV*

I was sitting at my desk when suddenly Havoc stormed in and shouted ''Everybody! Have you heard about the murder which happened yesterday?'' I immediately turned my chair the other way so that the crew wouldn't see my worried face. Havoc continued talking. ''Apparently, it seems that it was a VAMPIRE who did it! The victim that was found, had 2 holes on his neck and there was no blood inside him! Would you believe that?'' I tried to calm my face and almost failed but I did it. I turned my chair around again. ''Havoc, maybe you should do your paperwork before saying such notions. Much less screaming them.'' He reacted the way I thought he would and started doing it. Everybody else did the same, myself included. While I was doing my paperwork, (A/N: Yes he was doing his paperwork. In this story he's not as lazy as in the anime but he's still lazy enough to give a few parts of it to his subordinates.) I was mentally worried. I have been a vampire for the past 10 years (A/N (again, sorry): Roy is 30 years old in this story so hes been a vampire since the age of 20), which was when I got bit by another vampire. For those 10 years, I've been stopping myself from killing people for blood and I've only been drinking water with a certain pill that makes it taste like blood. It wasn't very satisfying but as long as I didn't kill people, it was okay. Well, that was until yesterday. I'm not sure myself what had happened but I can guess. I remember being in my house with nothing to do while drinking blood water. Then, I decided to go on a walk in the park. While I was walking, I remember smelling some blood. Not fake blood, but real blood, and it smelled delicious. I didn't really notice it before, but I could smell the taste of blood, well… probably ever since I got bit. Afterwards, I don't really remember anything except being back at my house with a bit of blood on me. What I'm guessing what happened is, I attacked the man and sucked his blood. It's the most probable explanation. I shook my head after this and started concentrating on the paperwork.

**TIME SKIP AT THE END OF WORK HOURS (I'm lazy and its late so...) **

I sigh when its time to leave but instead of leaving I stay to finish the last batch of paperwork. Hawkeye looked at me then said. ''Sir, you're not leaving for home?'' I replied to her that I wasn't going to right now but I will when I finish the last batch. ''Alright. Just be careful if you stay here for too long. Apparently, vampires only come out at the evening or late at night or at night.'' I just laughed at this. ''Hawkeye, you don't believe that a vampire could have done those murders? It could be just Havoc trying to get attention.'' ''No sir, I do not really believe it. But safety first, belief later.'' I shrugged and dismissed her. When I was alone in the office, I stopped doing everything and sighed. I rapidly finished everything and left for my home at 7 pm. ''If I'm not careful, I might very well be shot…'' I had taken to never kill someone forever but now since I have started with one, I might probably have to continue. But I'll keep it to a minimum. Once every 2 weeks should suffice. Once a month would be better, but I'll do some experiments to make sure. Once I come into my house I just plop down on the sofa, knowing full well that I won't sleep. So I just go to my fridge and take out a small bag of red liquid and go back to the living room while drinking it through a straw. I sigh. ''This is going to be a long night.''


	2. Fullmetal gets an assignement

Vampire!Roy x Ed

*2 months after the first murder*

*ROY'S POV*

I feel disgusted with myself, but at the same time I feel refreshed, then disgusted again. Turns out that, to actually not go berserk, I have to kill 1 person per week minimum. It disgusts me but I know it's necessary so that I don't go on a rampage and kill thousands. I sigh and continue on with my paperwork. When it was time for lunch break, I went to the cafeteria and pretended to eat food that actually calmed my appetite. (A/N 1 (in the description)) When I was done, I went back to my office and continued working. Fullmetal barged in, interrupting me once again. ''Yo Colonel! Look what the Fuhrër has just assigned me.'' He threw a paper on my desk and I read it. At first my expression was plain boredom but then it went to surprise. ''You… In charge of…'' Fullmetal nodded, looking all smug. The paper said that Fullmetal was now in charge of being the detective in the 'vampire' murders. And it was signed by none other than Fuhrër King Bradley himself. ''Well, isn't that a surprise. I didn't think that the Fuhrër would let a midget be the head of a murder investigation.'' ''WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HALF-PINT PIPSQUEAK TOO-SMALL-FOR-A-RAT MIDGET!?'' I just chuckled. ''Now, now Fullmetal. Don't over exaggerate. I didn't call you all those names. Well not right now anyway.'' ''Grrr… Fine. Well, anyway. This technically means I'm above you.'' He arrogantly waved the paper in front of my face. ''Don't get your hopes up, Fullmetal.'' He annoyingly waved his arms in the air. ''I should say that to you too, Colonel.'' Then, he left. I immediately went and closed the door then leaned on it slightly panting. I get out a tiny mirror just in case and check my eyes. Thank god… They had a tinge of red but it seemed to be only appearing. It's disappearing now. I put the mirror back into my pocket and let out a heavy sigh. I mumble to myself while walking back to my desk. ''Looks like I'll have to be extra careful from now on…''

*ED'S POV*

Arrgh! That damn Colonel! He can be seriously annoying when he wants too! But… there was this look in his eyes when I showed him the document. What was it? Annoyance? Maybe. Worry? Nah. Why would he be worried? Maybe he could have been worried for me, but he's never been like that before. But then why? It was the look closest to the one he had… I shrug and continue walking off. ''Brother!'' I turn to Alphonse. ''Brother, is it true you're now in charge of the vampire murder investigation?'' ''Indeed it is, Al.'' Me and Al walk off while he's congratulating me.

*ROY'S POV AND TIME SKIP TO LATE AT NIGHT*

So… It's THAT time again… The time I have to kill someone to not go berserk… Oh, how I hate myself for this. I'm walking through the park when I suddenly hear a whistle and see a familiar pair of green eyes staring at me from a bush. I casually walk into the trees and walk past them for a few hundred meters while feeling those eyes walking after me. After I think I went far enough, I turn back to the eyes. ''What do you want, Cain?'' A wolf walks out of the shadows and slowly turns into a middle aged man with brown hair and the same green eyes as the wolf. ''Just want to know how old Musty is doing.'' I groan. ''Cain, I told not to call me Musty…'' ''Sure thing, Musty.'' I groan again and start to raise my hand when I remember I don't have my gloves on me. I groan yet again and let my eyes turn red. I stare at Cain with those blood red eyes. ''Hehe. Alright Mustang you win. I don't really like vampires all that much and their red eyes creep me out. Mind turning them back to normal?'' I smirk in victory and do so. My eyes are back to being their usual black color. ''Now. What. Do. You. Want?'' it was close to being dark and I wanted to drink some blood badly then go back to my house. ''I'm wasting time you know.'' Cain just shrugged and it pissed me off but I didn't let it show. He suddenly raised his head up and sniffed. ''Sorry, got to go.'' ''Wait-'' He turned back into a wolf and told me see you around before running off. I just stared into the space of where he left then shrugged and sighed. ''Werewolves…'' I went back to the edge of the forest and hid in the bushes pulling my hood over my face. I waited and waited until finally I found a viable victim. I waited until she passed then I jumped behind her and slit one of her jugulars and put my mouth over the wound and starting sucking out her blood. Once I was finished however, I saw someone I did not expect to see. Fullmetal was at the edge of the road. ''Aw crap…'' Good thing I had my hood on though.


	3. Is Roy caught?

Fullmetal was at the edge of the road. ''Aw, crap…'' Good thing I had my hood on though.

Vampire!Roy x Ed

*ED'S POV*

What the hell… Did I just see? I hooded man had his mouth over a woman's neck and the woman wasn't doing anything… Wait! Isn't this how the recent murders got made? I ran over to them. The hooded man ran as if he knew who I was. Huh… I ran after him. ''Oi! Stop!''

*ROY'S POV*

Goddamn it Fullmetal! Why now of all times? I ran away trying to lose him. I looked back and part of my hood got pushed around by the wind, letting him see my red eyes and a part of my black hair. I quickly turn back to look where I was going. Any normal murderer would have gone and killed the kid now but I just can't… I mean a person I don't even know, okay. But someone I know and have talked to? Never. It just isn't normal for me. If I even think of doing it, my heart reminds me of who I am. A normal, well not entirely normal, human being. After a few minutes of running, I lost him. I lean against a wall and pant. My eyes are still red. I'm still a bit suspicious so just in case, I change my hair color to slightly brown. My suspicions were right since a second later Fullmetal jumped out and snatched my hood off of my head. His eyes widened and I just glared at him growling. I push him hard onto the ground and run while pulling my hood back onto my head. This time I watch him while running until I was sure that he wasn't following me anymore. I walk to my house and flop down on the sofa and finally notice that I have a bit of blood on my lower lip. I wipe it off and go to the fridge and take out another bag of red liquid but this time instead of sipping through a straw, I bite the plastic bag creating a hole in it and drink it from there. I set down the empty bag on the table and wipe my mouth with my sleeve to check if I got some on me. I didn't. I lie down on my sofa again and fall asleep.


	4. Suspicions

I set down the empty bag on the table and wipe my mouth with my sleeve to check if I got some on me. I didn't. I lie down on my sofa again and fall asleep.

Vampire!Roy x Ed

*NEXT DAY AT THE OFFICE*

I was doing my paperwork when Fullmetal came into the office looking tired. Havoc came up to him and I just continued with my paperwork. ''Yo boss, you okay?'' ''Yeah Havoc. It's just there was another murder yesterday and I saw the killer.'' Havoc gasped at this. ''Colonel?'' I looked up and saw Fullmetal staring at me. I hmmed a response. ''Would you mind if I talked to you alone?'' ''Sure.'' I dismissed Havoc, Hawkeye, Falman, Breda and Fuery. ''What's up?'' ''Well, I would like to talk about the man I saw murdering that woman.'' I was surprised but I didn't show it. ''Okay.'' I gestured to the chair in front of my desk. ''Sit down, be my guest.''

*ED'S POV*

I sat down in front of the bastard's desk. ''Well alright. The man was tall. He had a hood on at the start so I didn't see his face. I was walking in that park-'' ''What were you doing there?'' ''Huh?'' I look at the Colonel, surprised. ''I said, what were you doing there?'' I gave him a small glare before saying ''I was there because I needed some fresh air.'' ''Alright. Continue your story.'' ''Well, I was saying that I was in that park and when I came up to a certain road I saw a man with his mouth over a woman's neck. At first, I thought they were just a couple but then I noticed the woman was limp. I immediately thought of the vampire murders and ran towards them. The guy ran away but I followed him and after a while he stopped I took his hood off him and- ''What did he look like?'' I groaned in irritation. ''I was getting there, ya bastard.'' ''Alright, alright.'' Here I watched the colonel intently. While he was talking, I noticed the fact that his teeth were sharper than normal. What am I thinking about? The colonel couldn't be the murderer. Or could he? Oh well. ''His hair was brown with a slight slide to the black, but there was the fact that while he was running, I saw his red eyes and black hair. Not brown, black. That was strange. Well anyway the other details are, he had fangs. The thing which I noticed the most was that his eyes were red. Very bright red.''

*ROY'S POV*

At those words, I could feel my eyes starting to get a tinge of red so I immediately turned my chair the other way around. I started to take deep breaths to calm it down. BIG MISTAKE. When I started, my eyes immediately turned completely red, because I had smelled blood so sweet and delicious and so… well its impossible to tell in words how sweet and delicious it smelled. That it made my vampire side come out straight away. A small growl escaped my lips and I was about to turn my chair around and pounce when I remembered where I was and stopped myself before I did. I thought to myself. ''Goddamn it…Guess I'm gonna have to try to be careful around Fullmetal.'' After a few moments, my eyes turned back to normal. I didn't turn around though.

*ED'S POV*

The colonel suddenly turned around when I told him what the man looked like. I could hear him take deep breaths but then I did not expect what came after. He growled. It sounded like the same growl that I had heard yesterday. But it couldn't have been the colonel! Or maybe it could have… I mean, the guy from yesterday seemed to have black hair but I ruled that when I saw it was just brown with a slide to black. But then again, now that I think about it, that kind of hair results in when someone tries to change their hair color. So, the colonel isn't ruled out but then again he should be! Arrgh… I'll stop torturing myself with this. ''Um, Colonel, are you alright?'' ''Yes I am, Fullmetal. Anything else you've noticed or is that it?'' He still didn't turn around so that pissed me off. ''Listen Mustang. I'm really prepared to start wondering that you're the murderer but since you are who you are I'm re-thinking that. Now, you better tell me what's wrong or I swear I'll- What the hell?'' The bastard just went and took me by the collar!

*ROY'S POV*

Alright, that's enough I'm pissed off. ''Fullmetal, did you just say that you thought I was the murderer? And were you about to say 'kick my ass'? Well, pipsqueak, I'd like to see you try.'' I let him go and he just stared at me wide-eyed. ''M-Mustang… Seriously, what's wrong?'' ''Just go.'' ''But I-'' ''I said leave Fullmetal!'' He groaned and started to walk away. ''Fine. But I'll go over to your house afterwards. Capeesh? (A/N: I had no idea how to write this)'' ''Yeah, yeah. Just leave.''

*TIME SKIP*

I'm at my house drinking blood water when Fullmetal suddenly barges in. I cough up a bit of my drink. ''Fullmetal, what the hell?! I thought you said you'd drop by not barge in here!'' I wipe of some of the liquid that I got on my face. ''Hey, Colonel?'' I 'hmm' a response irritably. ''Is that blood?'' ''Yes it is.'' He stared at me. ''Seriously?'' ''No, you idiot! Of course not! Jeez…'' ''Well, you told me it was.'' ''If I told you the sky was red, would you believe me?'' Oh great, my eyes are about to turn red again. I put my hand over them while Fullmetal talks back. ''Yeah, yeah. Stop being a smartass, colonel. Anyway, about earlier today. Why did you crab my collar like that?'' ''Because you pissed me off.'' ''Well that isn't a great answer but I'll take it. Now, when you grabbed my collar, I thought I saw a tinge of red in your eyes. Mind explaining?'' I let out a small gasp. Great… ''Mind playing tricks on you?'' ''Yeah right.'' I diverted the subject rapidly and we started talking. It eventually ended in Fullmetal storming out. I sigh and think that I have to be extremely careful now.


	5. Preperations

I diverted the subject rapidly and we started talking. It eventually ended in Fullmetal storming out. I sigh and think that I have to be extremely careful now.

Vampire!Roy x Ed

*THE NEXT WEEK*

I was doing my paperwork, again. Recently, Fullmetal seems to be acting suspicious around me. Could he really be thinking of the possibility of me being the murderer? Well, he might get his answer soon if he intends to follow me tonight. ''Hawkeye, I'm leaving early.''

''Very well, sir. May I ask why?'' She looked at me questionably.

I just smile and finish one of my last batches of paperwork. ''I just don't feel very good, that's all.'' It was actually true. The blinds weren't only half-closed now, they were almost completely open. Being just part vampire, but still vampire, I don't react kindly to daylight. Most of the time when I'm outside, I wear a cap so that my eyes don't get completely blinded.

Hawkeye pulled me out of my thoughts by talking again. ''Well then sir, you can leave now.''

''Thank you Hawkeye. I shall do exactly that.'' I grab my coat, cap and gloves and walk towards the door. ''Please finish the rest of the paperwork for me.'' I hear a reply but don't pay mind to it. It was probably just her accepting. I walk towards the library. I go into the vampire section and search for a book on how to turn into/ back a vampire. I get a book, walk out of the aisle and bump straight into someone. ''Sorry, I wasn't looking.''

''Yeah, yeah. I get it Colonel Bastard.'' Huh. It's Fullmetal. ''So, why do you need a vampire book?''

I finally notice that he picked up the book I let go with the collision. ''Never thought it might be because im doing research?''

He looked at me suspiciously. '' Why would you need to research on how to turn into a vampire? Well, for now I'll let it pass.'' He gives me back the book and starts to walk away but then turns around. ''Oh yeah, before I forget. If you're going to take any late at night walks, be careful. Because if we look at all the murders, they all happen once a week and the next is probably going to happen today. So what I'm trying to say is be careful.''

I raise my eyebrow at him noticing that he's still looking at me suspiciously. ''Well, thanks pipsqueak but I think I can take care of myself.'' I pass him and leave the library and leave the building while putting on my cap. Normally, I shouldn't need it because it's only when my eyes are red that the sun affects me greatly but I still use it. Well, anyways. Time to get ready for another victim. I shudder and feel disgusted of myself again but I'm starting to get used to it. I walk back to the house and go to the fridge and get out a bag. I start to sip through the straw thinking where to be. The alleyways? Nah, I've gone there once and I'm not doing that again. The people there are filthy, yeesh. Maybe the cemetery? No. I always get a bad feeling when I go there even when I'm only there for a walk. The only other place I can think of is the park. Alright. Now let's relax. I close all the blinds while sipping my drink. I let my eyes go red and my fangs grow to their sharp form. A few hours until the kill, huh… I hear a tap at my window and my eyes immediately go black. I leave my fangs as they are, which is something I might end up regretting, but I didn't care right now. I open the window blinds and see… Cain. Great. The werewolf's back. I motion him the back door and a few seconds later he came in.

He turned into a human again. His hair is brown but with a bit of green telling me he had rolled around in the grass earlier. He also had a grey shirt on him and black jeans. He wasn't wearing any shoes or socks though. ''Hey vampire boy.''

I groan and growl showing him my fangs. ''Do you have to give me a new nickname every. Single. Time. I see you?'' It was pissing me off.

Cain just smirked and didn't get scared, didn't even pretend to, by my fangs. ''Seems like you're in a vampire mood. Guess you're getting used to killing people for your own survival. I wonder why you didn't start doing this before… Like 10 years ago when you got bit.'' He actually seemed to think.

I give him a 'are-you-serious?' look. ''10 years ago, I never even thought of murder. I'm probably going to get used to it… Never. I don't even know why I started it. But I have to admit, I also wonder why I didn't do it earlier. My vampire side was driving me mad for these past 10 years. Every time I smelled something delicious, I felt like going on a rampage. But I stopped myself since I'm still human. Now, it's 4 pm and I want to chill a bit before murdering somebody. Tell me what you want and leave.'' I glared at him.

He just shrugged, which pissed me off even more. ''Do I need a reason?''

After multiple minutes of arguing I finally got that idiot werewolf to leave the house. I sigh and close all the blinds again. I let my eyes turn red. I open my fridge and get another bag of blood water and flop down on the sofa with it. I bite the bag and drink the liquid from the hole. Only a few more hours…


	6. Roy is found-out

I bite the bag and drink the liquid from the hole. Only a few more hours…

Vampire!Roy x Ed

Alright, it's time. I've been reading the book I got at the library and I put it down on the coffee table. How frustrating… I didn't find an answer to my question. Ah well, I still haven't finished the book, so we'll see. Although now, I know other ways that people could turn into a vampire. But that's not important. I stand up and go outside. I lick my lips and walk towards the park yet again.

*Time skip at the park* *3RD PERSON POINT OF VIEW"

Roy was hiding in a bush, waiting to ambush someone. He saw someone and attacked. The person screamed. 'Fuck! This guy's a screamer!' He slit his throat and sucked his blood. He was being careful though. He didn't want to get caught so he was doing it quickly but he didn't want to spill blood so he didn't do it as quickly as he should. When he was done, he took the body and threw it up into the tree. He started to walk away when a familiar voice called to him.

"Colonel? What are you doing here so late?"

'Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn! What's Fullmetal doing here? My eyes are still red and I'm pretty sure I have a bit of blood on my lip.' He licked it off but he couldn't do anything about his eyes. He sighed but didn't turn around. "Aren't I allowed to walk around in the park, Edward?"

"Well, yeah but still… And did you just call me Edward?"

"Well, we aren't at work so I decided that I'm allowed to call you that."

He groaned. "Guess you're right. Alright then, I'll call you Mustang out of work, fine?" Roy just nodded then realized Ed's eyesight isn't as good as his in the dark.

"Yeah."

"Alright then Mustang, what are you doing here?"

"As I told you, I'm walking-"

Ed grabbed Mustang from behind and turned him around. He grabbed him by the collar. "I don't believe your bullshit." He then gasped noticing Mustang's eye color. He growled. "Mustang… Don't tell me you're the one…" Mustang just smirked, there wasn't any point in hiding it now. Ed growled. "I thought you were innocent! I trusted you!"

"Guess you were dead wrong."

Ed clenched his fists but let go when a wolf hit him in the side.

"Cain, stay out of this!" The werewolf left Ed dazed on the ground giving the half-vampire a look saying 'He was going to call the cops idiot.' He then left. Mustang walked over to Ed and held out his hand. Ed took it, seeming to forget what just happened.

Ed shook his head. "Mustang…"

"Yeah?" He expected the worst.

"I'll see you later." He started to leave.

Mustang was shocked. "You aren't going to arrest me or anything?"

Ed stopped, thinking why the hell he wasn't doing that right now. "No, I… I won't arrest you. I'll keep your secret but as long as you don't murder people often."

"Yeah. It's not like I like doing this anyway."

Ed nodded. "See ya."

"See ya." They both went their separate ways.


End file.
